Baby Moon's Gift
by Pet-5
Summary: Baby Moon Changed Everything...Torchwood...Slash...Het
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Baby Moon's Gift  
**Author:** Bry-Jack  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Rating: **15

**Characters: **Ianto, Jack, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Ianto's Family And Some OC's And Surprise Guests.

**Pairing: **Ianto/Jack and Ianto/OMC

**Summary: **Baby Moon Changed Everything.

**SPOILERS:** All Of Torchwood

**Word Count: **4,504 Words

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money made…….

**Beta'd:** Beta'd by my best friend Jo and ravenelfwitch.

**Notes:** I don't think many people will like this, but it was any evil bunny that had to be written or it wouldn't go away. Don't like? Don't comment……I also know knowing nothing about weddings and most of the stuff a got of the web and most sites weren't good so...I'm writing the third chapter of Secrets, Lies And The Truth right now so that will be posted soon as well…….Thank You

"Owen, put that down!" Ianto said, picking up the clipboard. Owen ignored Ianto, still playing with the round object.

The object was a small ball-like shape, pale in colour, white with a hint of blue. It looked like the moon. That was probably why they had called it "Baby moon". Nothing was written about it, just it's name and that no one was to play with it as it would change lives forever.

"What do you think it does?"

"I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that whatever it does is irreversible, so put it down and let me do my job, so I can go home." Ianto said looking up from the clipboard with narrowed eyes.

"Well I don't want to been here either. I want to be at a bar or at home not here with you at eleven at night. So be seeing ya."

Owen walked over to the table and put the object down before walking out the door.

Moments after Owen walked out the moon like object started to glow, softly at first, before slowly growing brighter.

"What the?" Ianto called out before the light grew so bright that he had to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his arms up to protest his face but most of all his eyes.

As the light became brighter the temperature became unbearable.

'_Oh god, what's happening?_' were his last thoughts as he screamed before passing out.

"What happened down there?"

"I don't know. I was down there until he….he told me to get out, so I did."

"Jack I looked at the CCTV footage in the archives and it's true. Owen did leave when Ianto told him to, but it was "Baby moon" that he was playing with that emitted the light and heat that did this."

"Well if it's what I think it is, you better start running Owen, coz Ianto _**will**_hurt you and I wont lift a finger to help you."

'_What's going on? Why does everything hurt?_'

"What….."

Ianto started to say but stopped when he noticed that his voice sounded strange.

Sitting up sharply he also noted that his body not only hurt, but felt different. Putting his hands on his head he felt long hair that by the looks of it fell to his waist. From his hair to his face he felt sharper check bones, fuller lips and long eye lashes. Moving down not only did he notice that his Adam's apple and penis was gone, but in place was two breast, a thin body, slim hips and long legs.

Turning to her left she looked at Jack, Tosh and Owen who had been watching her put two and two together and making four.

"Owen." She whispered.

"Y…Yes, Ianto." Owen stammered.

"**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"** Ianto screamed as she swung her legs off the table, turning to look at all three face on.

"Ianto, calm down." Tosh said moving closer.

"**CALM DOWN!** How do I calm down, Tosh?! He turned me into a woman! What I am I going to do? What about my family? 'Sorry Mr and Mrs Jones but your son is now your daughter.' _**NOT**_ going to happen. And my flat, credit cards and all the important stuff like medical history. I'm stuck like this! _**Oh god**__ Owen what have you done to me_?!" Ianto finished off with a small whisper as she looked at the ground.

"I'm….I'm sorry, so so sorry Ianto." Owen whispered back looking at the broken man, now broken woman on the table in front of him.

Jack walked slowly over to Ianto before slipping his arm under Ianto's legs and around Ianto's back before picking her and slowly walking out of the medical bay and up to his office, where he and Ianto sat on the sofa with the door closed.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok, I promise. Shh, shh, please Ianto stop crying. Shhh."

Jack whispered into Ianto's now long hair.

"W..W..What….What am I going..going to do?" She sobbed into Jack shoulder.

"I'm stuck like this. What's going to happen to me and my family and all my things, Jack?"

Jack gently pulled Ianto's head back so he could look Ianto in the eyes.

"Ianto, we'll sort everything out, ok? Tosh and Owen and I will look into the object and see what turns up, you just get some sleep and in the morning we'll talk about your family and other things. Ok?"

Ianto looked straight into Jack's eyes before nodding slowly and putting her head back on Jack's shoulder.

Standing up Jack laid Ianto back on the sofa and covered her with the blanket off the back.

"Go to sleep." He whispered, kissing Ianto on the forehead and walking out, the door and closing it again.

"Right people, we have until Gwen gets here tomorrow morning to prove that thing is NOT what I think it is or god help us all."

"And what do you think it is, Jack?" Tosh asked as she put the object in the analyzer.

"I think it's a 'Little Moon'. Sort of like a sex change but without the hospital and all the mess. But that means Ianto is right and he is stuck a woman. FOREVER! So let's pray I'm wrong."

The Next Morning

"Hi Owen, Tosh, Jack….You lot look like you've been up all night." Gwen said looking at the three of them, who where sitting at the conference room table.

"_OH GOD_!" Owen whispered looking at her, his voice wavering on the high notes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Owen? Tosh? JACK?" Gwen called out.

"Well…you _could _say something happened?"

Gwen turned to look at the door way only to see a young woman.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm sorry, so so sorry." Owen said getting up from his seat and walking past Gwen.

"Sorry's not going to change me back, Owen."

"I know, I know but I am _really _sorry, Ianto."

"OWEN, have you been drinking?! That's not Ianto. Ianto's a man, that's a woman."

"No, Owen's right, that's Ianto. Something that had fallen through the rift fifty years ago changed him into a woman. A beautiful woman I may add." Jack finished with a small smile at Ianto, who retuned for a minute before walking over to Jack and sat down next to him.

"So, what happens now?" She asked looking at Jack, who picked up Ianto's hand and held it, to Tosh, who looked right back and shrugged, to Owen who slowly walked back to his seat and finally to Gwen, who seemed to be in shock.

"Gwen come and sit down." Waiting for her to sit, Jack squeezed Ianto's hand.

"Now, we have a few things to do, first Owen will give you a full medical to check that everything is ok, and when that's happening Tosh will change all your papers and things like that so it say female instead of male, so that you can use the same credit cards and stuff. Ok?"

"What about my name?"

"You can keep it as 'Ianto' or you can change it if you like."

"No, I'll keep Ianto. Thanks."

"Now about your family, you have one of two options. One -I go visit them and tell them that you died, _or_ two -we retcon them."

"I don't think saying I'm dead is an option nor is retconing them."

"Ianto, I know you love your family, that's why I think you should retcon them, so you can talk to someone outside of here, someone who has a normal life."

After a long pause Ianto whispered

"Ok."

"Right, Tosh you go get started with Ianto's records, Owen and Ianto go to the medical bay and get Ianto looked over," Jack paused as Tosh, Owen and Ianto moved towards the door, "Gwen, you can finish that report that I wanted last week." Jack said getting up and following his team out the door and down to the ground level. Tosh went to her computer and Owen and Ianto when to the medical bay.

"Ianto come up here when you and Owen are done, ok." Jack called over as he started up the stairs to his office.

"Yes, Jack."

Two Hours Later

Ianto slowly walked to Jack's office not looking at Owen, Tosh or Gwen. Opening the door and shutting it again she shuffled over to the sofa and sat down. Jack watched in silence before getting up and joining her.

"Tosh is done with everything, so all we need to do now is retcon your family, which you'll have to make a list of and where they live…..How did it go with Owen?" He asked taking Ianto's hand again.

"It's ok. Good thing is I'm healthy, 22 year old woman. But he wants to check me out next month as well, just to make sure, and if I have any questions to come to him or talk to Tosh or Gwen."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Now you have the next month maybe two off, on pay leave…"

"What?! No!"

"_Yes_ Just so you can get used to your new body, don't worry you can still come in during your time off, just not to work. I'll even give you some money now so you can buy some new clothes."

Ianto stared at the floor before looking at Jack and nodded, getting up and walking to the window to watch the other three team members.

"I don't think I can live like this…and I don't think I'll ever be really happy like this." She whispered softly.

Jack quickly got up and walked up behind her.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Everything will be ok, maybe not right away but in the end it'll all be fine."

Turning around Ianto wrapped her arms around Jack, who in turn wrapped his arms around Ianto, bringing her closer.

"And you still have me, don't forget and I ain't going anywhere." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

After ten minutes of Ianto crying silently into Jack's shoulder and Jack holding Ianto, Ianto pulled away, rubbing her red eyes.

"I think I'll go home and maybe Tosh and I can go get me some clothes tomorrow before I go see my mam and dad."

Looking Ianto up and down Jack walked to his desk and opened the top drawer and pulled out a roll of money. Walking back to Ianto, he put it in Ianto's hand.

"There's two thousand there, I want you to get clothes, see it, like it, get it, ok and I want you to get food too because I know that there isn't a lot at the flat, got it?"

Looking at Jack with big blue eyes Ianto slowly nodded.

"I'll drive you home after you make that list of names, then I'll go and retcon them."

"You'll have a long night ahead of you then." Ianto said, putting the money in the small plastic bag that was on the table, before sitting in Jack's chair and starting the list of names.

Half an Hour Later

"I don't think your family is that big, Ianto." Jack said, knelling down and putting his head on Ianto's lap.

"No it's not, but my sister is getting married so that's two sets of families and two sets of friends, and the groom has a big family. Sorry, but you'll be glad to hear that I'm finished." Ianto said putting her hand on top of Jack's head.

Jack got up, pulling Ianto with him; he then picked up the list and his jacket before leading Ianto out the door, down the stairs and into the lift.

Together they walked out the back of Ianto's office to where the SUV was kept, getting in, they set off to Ianto's flat.

"So…which sister is getting married again?" Jack asked when they were just under half way there.

"Lowri. She's getting married to a young man called Wynn Archer, I've only met him two times, but he seems nice."

"Well only the best for the Jones'." Jack said with a cheeky grin.

"That is yet to be seen, Captain Harkness." Ianto joked back.

Pulling up in front of Ianto's flat, Jack turned of the engine, turning towards Ianto.

"Right, you've got that money, I'll tell Tosh to come by about eleven and maybe after you two have been shopping you'll come by and give me a show." Jack said leaning in with big puppy eyes.

Smiling, Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips before getting out of the SUV and walking up and through her door, leaving Jack staring into space.

Shaking himself out of staring at thin air, Jack started the engine before looking at the list for the time and realising that it was going to be along night.

Hours Later

Jack walked back into the hub, noticing that no one was there but him and Tosh, who looked like she was going home for the night.

Walking up to her, Jack put an arm around her shoulders and grinned at her.

"What do you want, Jack?" Tosh asked looking at her boss.

"Tosh, you hurt me, why does no one think that I can't be nice without wanting something?" Jack asked looking at her with puppy eyes.

Tosh raised an eyebrow.

"OK. I want you to go to Ianto's flat at eleven tomorrow morning and go clothes and food shopping before she goes and see's her mam and dad. The best thing about going shopping with Ianto is that she has two thousand pounds and a rule from me, which is 'see it, like it, buy it,' and you don't have to come in until Ianto want's to……..So what do you say?"

"I say thank you and I would love to."

"Right answer." Jack said before pulling his arm off Tosh shoulder and walking over and up the stairs that led to his office as Tosh pulled on her jacket and walked to the lift.

Watching from the TV in his office Jack waited until Tosh was out of the hub before shutting it down for the night.

Ianto's Apartment Block

After walking in the front door of the block of flats, Ianto walked up the flights of stairs until she was at the top. Walking along the corridor she pulled out the keys to her flat. As she was putting in the key her new neighbour -who she hadn't meet yet so she didn't have to worry about lying who she was- walked out of his flat.

"Who are you then?"

Turning to look at him she noticed that he was good looking -tall, skinny and looking at her with big brown eyes. He flashed her a cute smile, showing off his teeth. His hair was all over the place, but he sill look cool in his suit.

"I'm Ianto Jones, nice to meet you." She said, turning around to face him.

"Isn't Ianto a boy's name? Not that I'm saying that it not a nice name coz it is." The man babbled, looking worried that he might've offended her.

"Yes it's a boy's name and thank you." Ianto was amused by the man.

"I'm James Brown by the way."

Ianto held out her right as did James.

"Nice to meet you." They said shaking hands.

"Maybe I'll see you later." James said, moving towards the stairs.

"Maybe."

Waiting until James had started down the stairs, she turned her key. Walking in she shut the door and looked around.

The flat had a big sitting area with six doors leading off to the kitchen, three spare bedrooms, a bathroom and the master bedroom which had an en-suite bathroom.

Walking from the door to the bedroom, Ianto pulled off her coat, throwing it over the back of the sofa.

Once she was in her bedroom she walked up to the big mirror. She looked at her reflection as she started to pull of her clothes, well, not _hers_, they had belonged to someone who had worked at Torchwood Three, but no longer needed them for what ever reason…

Now that she was naked, she began to look and feel herself, not having had any real chance to do so back at the hub.

Her skin was a milky white all over her body and dark hair between her legs and under her arms. Her legs looked longer as well, which was odd as she was now shorter then she had been before and her breasts were -at a guess- a size C or D.

She didn't like it.

She liked, even loved, women's bodies and thought that they where rather beautiful, but she liked her old body more than this one.

Feeling her eyes fill up with tears she walked over to the bed, pulled down the covers and got in.

'_Why me? Why do bad things keep happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_'

That was her last thought as she fell asleep, the tear rolling down her cheek on to the pillow.

The next morning 

At 9:35 Ianto woke up. After laying there for a few minutes she got out of bed. She picked out two towels and walked into her bathroom, putting her stuff down on the chair near the door she started the shower before walking over to the sink where she picked up her razor and shaving cream. Going back to the shower she stepped in, carrying the razor and cream carefully. After being in the shower for half an hour she stepped out again. Walking up to the chair, she picked up one towel and wrapped her hair up in it, wrapping the second towel around her body.

Walking back to her bedroom she started to dry herself. Once she was finished she picked up her dressing gown, wrapping it around herself as she walked into the sitting area then on into the kitchen. Looking at the clock on the wall she noted that she had about an hour until Tosh arrived, so she looked in the cupboards for something to eat, but like Jack said, there wasn't much. Putting some bread in the toaster she pulled the butter out of the fridge and a plate from the rack.

After buttering her toast she sat on the sofa to eat it.

'_I hope everything went ok with Jack. Everyone's been so stressed with Lowri's wedding lately._'

Once she finished her toast she put the plate in the kitchen sink, leaving it for later. Returning to the bedroom she began peering in her closet to look for something she could wear to go shopping in.

She pulled out a pair of jeans that had previously been too small for her male form, not knowing exactly why she had kept them all this time. Probably having outgrown them, not even entertaining the thought that she might've put on weight. Pulling them on she discovered that they fitted perfectly -apart from being slightly too long in the legs, but she rolled them up a few times until they were just right.

Not feeling too fussy about a top, she simply picked a black one off the floor that'd she'd worn a few days ago…when she was still a bloke of course.

The only problem now was something for her feet. Searching at the very back of her closet she found a pair of old flip-flops, which had at one point in time belonged to Lisa.

Slipping them on she walked out of her room and sat on sofa. Sitting back on it she pulled out some paper and a pen towards her so she could write a list of thing she needed, wanted and would like to buy.

She'd only been sitting for twenty minutes when she heard the buzzer for someone asking to be let in. Getting up she walked to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ianto, it's Tosh. Can you let me up?"

"Sure. I'm at the very top, number ten. See you in a bit."

"Ok."

Pushing the buzzer, Ianto opened the door so Tosh could let herself in before walking back to the sofa and sitting back down.

A few minutes later Tosh's head peered around the door, she looked around.

"Oh, Hi." She said, walking in and shutting the door behind her as she walked over to Ianto, sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Hi…….So what happens how?"

"Umm. Well…I…..Ummm."

Looking at each other they burst out giggling.

"Look, let's _not_ be weird about this, ok?" Ianto said around her giggles.

"Yes…right…" Tosh replied, laughing still.

After chuckling for a few minutes more they stopped with tears running down they faces.

"Well, first we need to get all your measurements- height, legs, inside and outside, waist, underarms, chest, shoulders and cup size."

"Well let's get started."

Getting up, Ianto went into her bedroom, Tosh following on behind.

Twenty or so minutes later Tosh and Ianto were getting into Tosh's car. After a forty minute drive then another fifteen spent looking for somewhere to park, she and Tosh flit from shop to shop, trying things on and buying one or two things in each shop. Things like bras and knickers, jeans and skirts, top and shirts, jewellery and make-up, trainers and high heels, jackets and coats.

After spending almost a thousand ponds in three hours shopping, they decided to take a break and have some coffee from in a nearby Starbuck's.

"How you feeling now?" Tosh asked, looking at Ianto who was watching the people passing by the window.

"I'm better, not 100, but better." She said with a smile in Tosh's direction, then looking to the bags beside them.

"We'd better get some food for home, especially if I'm to be there for a month or two. After that we can go back to mine and put everything away, maybe I'll put some of these on. Then can go back to the hub before I go and see my mam and dad. That ok with you?"

"Mmmm. You can show Gwen that gay men do make better women." Tosh said with a straight face, only both of them burst into giggles.

When they got back to Ianto's flat they put the food away first then all the other things they'd bought.

When Ianto was putting some proper clothes Tosh started to make tea for both of them, before they left for the hub.

She put on a white lacey bra and matching panties, pulling on a black pencil skirt next with blue pin strips that came just above her knees. She slipped on a white button up shirt which she tucked into her skit. After brushing her hair Ianto then slipped on a pair of black leather high heels that gave her a little more height.

Walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen Ianto stopped in the doorway.

Tosh looked up when she heard the soft click of high heels on wood stop.

"_Woh!__"_

"This ok then?" Ianto asked looking down at herself self-consciously.

"Ok…It's more then ok, wear that and you'll knock 'em dead."

Ianto looked up and smiled.

"Would it really make a difference? Jack would wake up, Owen deserves worse and Gwen? Well, I don't really care about her much."

They both sniggered and Ianto sat down beside Tosh who passed her the cup of tea.

Half an hour later Tosh and Ianto walked into the hub, seeing no-one around they climbed the stairs to the conference room, where they decided to wait for everyone to come back.

They'd only been sitting there a few minutes when they heard the cage door open and chattering voices.

Tosh stepped out first after telling Ianto to wait for a second.

"Lady and Gentlemen, it would be my great honor for me to introduce to you, Miss Ianto Jones." Tosh called out to three other Torchwood members on the floor and to Ianto in the conference room.

She slowly walked out, stopping a few paces away from Tosh. Ianto lifted her right hand and waved;

"Hi."

"WOW!"

"Ianto…..Wow… you look beautiful." Jack whispered as he hurriedly climbed the steps and only stopping when he was in front of Ianto, who smiled as Jack pulled her into a big hug.

"You are so beautiful." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, before slowly letting go of her.

"It's 5.30, it takes me half an hour or so to get to my mam and dad's so I better get going."

"Well I got everyone on the list that you wrote." Jack said, walking her onto the lift.

As they went up Jack took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. Kissing it softly Jack pulled her into another hug.

"I might come by tonight. That is if it's ok with you and the world doesn't end."

"I would love it if you came 'round later."

The lift come to a stop as Jack let go of her. Still holding her hand he walked her to the car which she'd left the night before.

Kissing Jack one more time on the lips, Ianto got in her car and pulled out of the garage.

Forty Minutes later

Pulling up in front of her parent's house, Ianto killed the engine whilst still looking at the beautiful old house with fondness; memories came rushing back to her.

Like kissing Rick Thomson after being out all night with him at a party. Holding hands with Laura Evans as they walked through the big gardens.

Getting out of the car, she walked up to the door and pushed it open. It was never locked. _**Never**_Looking down the corridor she called out;

"Hello! Anybody there?!"

"IANTO!" Came a call of three or four people.

"Ianto dear, we're in the sitting room." Ianto's Aunt Aylwen called.

Walking down the corridor to the first door on the left, she saw that all the photos that had her in them as a man now had her in them as a woman, even the baby picture's had gone from a boyish blue to a decidedly girly pink.

Pushing the door all the way open she saw that not only was her mam and aunt was present, but her sisters, Lowri and Mair were there too.

"Oh Ianto, love, where have you been?" Mair asked, moving so Ianto could sit next to her.

"Oh, here and there."

"Well now that you're here we can talk about your wedding to Wynn."

'**WHAT**_ No that's not right, Lowri's the one getting married not me. Lowir's the oldest girl……..oh no……Dewydd is the oldest boy and is married to Liz. And Lowri was the oldest girl, so she should be getting married, but now I'm the oldest girl…….__**OH GOD**__……__**OH GOD**__…….__**I'M GOING TO KILL OWEN!!!**_'

With a weak smile Ianto nodded.

"Well everything is ready for Friday….."

'_Oh god, that's right the wedding is in two days……..I'm going to feed Owen to the weevils…_'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Baby Moon's Gift  
**Author:** Bry-Jack  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Rating: **15

**Characters: **Ianto, Jack, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Ianto's Family And Some OC's And Surprise Guests.

**Pairing: **Ianto/Jack and Ianto/OMC

**Summary: **Baby Moon Changed Everything.

**SPOILERS:** All Of Torchwood

**Word Count: **3,305 Words

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money made…….

**Beta'd:** Beta'd by my best friend Jo and ravenelfwitch.

**Notes:** I don't think many people will like this, but it was any evil bunny that had to be written or it wouldn't go away. Don't like? Don't comment……I also know knowing nothing about weddings and most of the stuff a got of the web and most sites weren't good so...I'm writing the third chapter of Secrets, Lies And The Truth right now so that will be posted soon as well…….Thank You.

"Now all we have to do is make the final few touches to your dress. You'll have to tell Aylwen who your third bridesmaid is and tell her to get over her so she can have her dress fitted." Ianto's mam said as aunt Aylwen got up of the sofa.

"Come on, dear; let's get your dress finished."

Almost in a trance, Ianto got up and followed her up the stairs to the old sitting room, where her mam and aunt did their sewing and things.

"Here it is dear." Aylwen said, holding up the dress for Ianto to see.

Despite the fact that Ianto was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this wedding, he had to admit, it _was_ a beautiful dress…It was a soft, shimmering gold colour made it seem astonishingly elegant. It was strapless and flowed right down to the ground stopping in a pool at the bottom. Under the breast area there was a sash - it had flowers embroider onto it – it came around the dress and was tied in a flat bow that would rest on her bum.

'_Oh god... this is really happening… shit_'

"Now dear, let's get you in your dress." Ianto's aunt said, pulling her behind a screen so she could change. Taking off her new clothes, she looked at the dress, hoping that it was fit as it was meant to be for Lowri.

Slowly picking up the dress she pulled it over her head and holding it in place, she walked out.

"Awwww."

"Beautiful."

"Up there, Dear." Her aunt pulled her over to a stool.

When she stood on it her aunt started to tug at the back until everything was in place before she started to sew up the back of the dress, finishing little things like the clips that would keep the back closed and stop the dress from slipping.

"When I'm done, you'll just have to pull this over your head and have someone do up the back for you."

Half an Hour Later

The dress was finished and all Ianto had to do was tell her mam and aunt who her third bridesmaid was, which she had hoped that they had forgotten about, but no luck.

"So who's your third bridesmaid?" Her mam asked putting her (Lowri's) wedding books and boxes in the boot of her car.

"Tosh."

"Who's Tosh?"

"A girl from work. I'll bring her here tomorrow for the dress."

"You do that dear." Her aunt called from the house as Ianto got into her car.

"Drive safely."

"Bye."

"Bye." Ianto called out her window as he started the engine and pulled out of the drive.

'_I'm going to kill Owen._'

After an hour's long drive Ianto pulled in the Torchwood Three's garage, knowing that Jack would be there until ten at night at least.

Carrying the books her mam had given her, she walked from the lift into the hub. Looking around she saw no one but the warning light was flashing on Tosh's computer.

'_Just a Weevil._'

Taking a deep breath, Ianto climbed the stairs to the conference room so she could look at the book while she waited for everyone to come back.

She had looked over most of the book of wedding dresses that Lowri had wanted to have;

'_Thank Jesus she didn't pick any of these._'

When everyone came back into the hub, complaining about having to run for a false sighting, she picked up her books and walked out the door. Standing on the landing she looked down that them all.

"Ianto!" Tosh shouted, spotting her first and causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"I thought I was coming t-" Jack started, stopping when he saw the hard cold look Ianto was wearing.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married on Friday."

"**WHAT!?**"

"I'm getting married to Wynn Archer on Friday… the 20th of May… at noon… at the St David's church and Lowri, Mair and Tosh are my bridesmaids. And I have you to thank Owen."

She reeled off coldly, sounding detached, like the extent of the change was finally hitting her.

"**WHAT!?**"

"Because now I'm the oldest girl. And the oldest girl gets an arranged marriage. So _thanks_ Owen."

"Oh my god." "Why does Tosh get to be your bridesmaid?!" "But _no__**-**__one_ has arranged marriages anymore."

"**SHUT UP!**"

Everyone jumped, looking at Jack who had shouted.

"Everyone back to work. Ianto, in my office._ Now_"

Everyone rushed to do as they where told, not wanting Jack to shout again.

She climbed down the stairs, scurried across the hub and up the other stairs to Jack's office. Once she was in Jack's office she shut the door, even though she knew that if Jack was to shout, and her to scream, everyone outside – despite how they'd pretend not to listen- would hear.

Seeing Jack was sitting in his chair, staring coldly at his desk, the books weighing heavily in her arms. She knew not to say anything, Jack was too angry to listen to anything she would have to say.

Looking around the office, she saw that the severed hand in the gently bubbling liquid was waving at her, unable to stop herself, she give a small smile, incapable of returning the gesture with the books in her hands.

"How is it that you are getting married in two days?" Jack asked finally, still not looking at her.

Sitting down on the sofa she said:

"The oldest boy and girl in my family always have an arranged marriage. Dewydd is the oldest boy, and then it's me. Lowri is the oldest girl then Mair. But _now_ Dewydd is the oldest boy and I'm the oldest girl. So that means that I'm getting married on Friday."

"Well don't!"

"I wish it was that simple."

Jack jumped from his seat and started to pace.

"Why isn't it _'that simple'_? You don't _know_ the guy. It's not like you _love_ him or anything."

"What I am I going to tell my family? _'Mam, dad I'm not getting married because I'm not really a girl and I don't love Wynn.'_ Jack that would never work."

"So **WHAT?!** You get married to some stranger that you've only meet two times….**TWO TIMES, IANTO!"** Jack shouted turning to look right at her.

Getting up from the sofa Ianto screamed back;

"**None of this is my fault, Jack! It's **_**NOT**_** my fault I'm a girl. It's not **_**my**_** fault that you told them that I was that oldest girl; you could've said Lowri was the one getting married. It's not my family's fault that I'm in this job, where I **_**can't**_** tell the truth.**"

She stopped screaming; feeling her eyes filling with tears that burned. She sat down again, looking at the floor and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't _want_to get married to someone I don't love, but I can't not get married_, It Will Kill Them, Jack! _What I am I supposed to do, Jack? Dammed if I do, dammed if I don't!"

The tears slipped from her eyes and over her cheeks, coming to a stop under her chin before falling onto her shirt.

"Lowri love's Wynn. Really loves him and he loves her."

Shutting her eyes, Ianto lay down on the sofa pulling her knees as close to her chest as she could.

"_Oh Ianto."_ Jack sighed.

Walking over to her, he picked her up and sat with her just like yesterday.

"Shh. We'll think of something. Shh, it's ok." Jack whispered as he felt tears coming to his eyes too, still kissing and whispering into Ianto's hair, reassuring her that everything would be fine, but all the while scared that he was going to lose the one person he really loved, before and after the Doctor.

After a few minutes of Ianto crying into Jack's shoulder she fell asleep. Placing her on the sofa and covering her with the blanket, he walked out the door closing it carefully so not to wake her.

Walking down the stairs, Jack looked at his team before calling out;

"Everyone up in the conference room. _NOW!_"

Gwen, Owen and Tosh all got up and climbed up the stair in font of Jack, who closed the door.

"Owen I want you to look through everything again, in case something was missed. Tosh, tomorrow you and Ianto will go to Ianto's parent's house and get fitted for the wedding. _JUST_ in case mind you. Gwen I want you to go and see what you can find out about Wynn Archer and report back to me."

Looking around the room he saw that no one had moved.

"Well! Get going!"

With that, everyone jumped and got to work.

The Next Afternoon

Ianto had only slept a few hours at the hub before everyone had had to go search for a rogue Weevil, a real sighting this time and it was well after midnight before they got back, but by then Ianto had gone home leaving a note for Jack and Tosh.

In Jack's note Ianto had said that she wanted to be on her own for the night and that she would see him tomorrow when she picked Tosh up for the fitting.

In Tosh's note she said that she would pick her up at one.

So after a restless night she got up, washed, had breakfast, got dressed, and then went to the hub to get Tosh.

When Tosh and she got to her parents house it was nearing two o'clock. Everyone had quickly welcomed Tosh like a member of the family, saying how beautiful she was in her bridesmaids' dress. After going over everything at least two times, they got in the car again. Tosh and she hadn't said very much in the last few hours, but what could either of them say? So here she was in her flat watching the rain fall from the sky.

Tears slowly running down her face, Ianto looked out the window, watching the rain slowly come to a stop. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she leant her forehead against the cold glass. Hearing a knock at her door she closed her eyes before wiping the tears from her cheeks as she walked to the door, thinking it was Jack as he was the only one who could get past the main door without asking. She turned and walked back to the window not looking at who had knocked.

"Hello."

Realizing that it wasn't Jack, she spun sharply to see James Brown slowly making his way into her flat so as not to scare her.

"H..Hello."

Holding up his hand, she could see that he had brought a packet of Rich Tea.

Smiling gently at her he said;

"How's about you and me have some tea and these?"

And before she could say anything he'd shut the door and gone into the kitchen, leaving Ianto on her own. Moving to the sofa she watched James put water in the kettle, and then set it on the stove's hob to boil. He placed the tea bag into tea-pot after that he put the sugar bowl, two cups and saucers onto a nearby tray. Pulling two spoons out of the draw and the milk jug out of fridge, he too placed them on the tray.

Picking up one of the plates that had been in the dishwasher that had yet to be put away, that also went on the tray with the opened the packet of Rich Tea spilling onto the plate. By then to kettle was whistling. Turning the heat off, James poured the boiling water into the tea-pot. Putting it on the tray, James then walked back over to where Ianto was sitting.

As she watched him make the tea, she noted that he hadn't asked her how she liked her tea, but strangely enough; he seemed to know exactly, lots of milk and two sugars.

"How do you know that I like my tea this way?" She asked curiously, taking the cup and saucer that he offered her.

"I know everything. Seen more then most people in one life time" He said laughing, looking at the cup in his hands.

"So… do you want to tell me why a beautiful young woman like yourself is doing crying? I mean, you looked happy when I first met you, what could've happened between those three days?"

Ianto chuckled meekly, a coy grin curling her lip.

"I thought you knew everything." Ianto said, looking at James before glancing at her tea then out the window.

"I'm getting married tomorrow to a man I don't love and only meet twice… I have to leave the man I really _DO_ love for him. So you see, I'm in a bit of a sticky patch."

Putting her tea down on the table she got up and walked to the window. She could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes again.

"Why?"

Turning her head she stared at James, who was now eating one of the Rich Tea.

"'_Why'_, what?"

"Why marry a man you don't love?"

Laughing she turned back to the window.

"I really don't know. Coz my mam and tad set everything up. Coz everyone but me will be happy. Coz Owen can't do what I tell him... and a thousand more reasons."

"What about the man you love? What about your happiness?"

"He's seen the world and more. He'll fall in love with someone else and forget all about me. In fact, I think he loves someone else; I'm just the consolation prize. I mean, why stay in Cardiff, Wales, when he could be anywhere? And as for my happiness, well… let's just say that it doesn't come into the equation."

After a long, silent pause, she heard him put down the cup and move to her side. Looking to her left she could see him. He was standing next to her, but unlike her he wasn't looking out the window. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes, not angry, but as if he was trying to understand something that was totally alien to him.

"What?"

"I just don't understand how you can let the man you love slip away from you just for your family."

"I wish it was just my family, but… it's not." Turning so they were face to face, she stared the man until she could see her own reflection in black-rimmed glasses.

"It's Wynn's family too… and I suppose that it's my fault as well as Jack's and Owen's. I can't let everyone else pay for something that was in no one's control."

Suddenly, she saw a look of understanding clear James's eyes, those big brown eyes looking at her intently. They looked old, like they had seen so much and not all of it had been good.

"I hope you made the right decision, the one that will make you happy… you deserve it." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek and walking over to the door. Opening it, he glanced over his shoulder at her and spoke slowly.

"If he sees you as the consolation prize then why would he be willing to change the whole universe for you?"

With that, he walked out the door, shutting it softly, leaving Ianto confused and alone in the middle of the living room.

'_Be willing to change the whole universe for me?... What does h-_'

RING RING RING

Ianto glanced at the phone that was sitting on the sofa. Walking back, she picked it up and saw Jack's number on the screen.

RING RING RING

"Hello Jack."

"How did you know?"

"The marvel of technology that is known as caller I.D."

Ianto could hear Jack laughing down the line.

"So what is 'Captain Jack Harkness' head of 'Torchwood Three' phoning Ianto Jones- tea girl, at five in the afternoon for?" Ianto said, hoping that it would make Jack forget why he'd phoned.

"Well you see, the reason that Captain Jack Harkness head of Torchwood Three is phoning Ianto Jones tea girl at five in the afternoon is because Captain Jack Harkness thinks that Ianto Jones tea girl looks cute in short skirts."

"Careful, sir. That's harassment."

"There's the Ianto I know and love……..I, um, I want you to get some sleep so that when I come over later we can talk. Ok?"

Looking out the window, she saw that the sun was slowly coming out from behind the dark grey clouds.

"Ok… but what are we going to talk about?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it ok? So see you at nine."

Before she could reply, Jack hung up,

Throwing the phone onto the sofa, she walked to her bedroom and curled up under her covers.

Hours later Ianto woke to the sound of someone knocking in her door. A quick glance was thrown at the alarm clock. As she got up and went to answer it was obvious that it was Jack.

Pulling the door open, she saw Jack standing in front of her door, but was looking at number eleven, where James Brown lived.

"Hi."

Blinking at the soft voice he looked at her, Jack give a soft smile before walking in.

"Hi." Jack whispered, kissing her gently on the lips.

Pulling back, Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and saw that while looked fairly happy to be with her, she knew that he was hiding something, most likely something to do with the wedding.

"So... what was it what you wanted to talk about?" She pulled away from him and walked back to her bedroom as it was warmer then being in the sitting area.

Sitting on the chair, Ianto waited for Jack to come in. Standing at the door of the room, Jack looked around. He almost looked nervous.

"Look I've been think-"

"Did it hurt?"

Chuckling Jack said;

"Funnily enough, no… I was wondering if you'd decided whether you were getting married or not."

Looking at Jack, then at her feet, Ianto said;

"I don't know what to do… Do I get married to this guy that I've only meet two times and make everyone happy, but make myself unhappy for the rest of my life… or do I not get married and make everyone unhappy but me so I can be happy with you?"

"Yan, don't think about right now. I've got something to ask you." Jack said, sitting on the bed across from Ianto.

"What?"

"Will you let me be your first?"

"**WHAT!** Jack I'm thinking about getting married to someone that's _not_ you and you're asking for _**SEX**_ God Jack ho-"

"**NO!** That didn't come out right… You know how girls go on and on and on about how the first time should be something special with someone you love and who loves you back. Well… I don't want you to maybe get married and be with someone you don't love, who really doesn't love you. I want you to have something to remember whether you stay with me or be with someone else….."

"_Jack._" Ianto whispered.

"I love you, Ianto, and I want you to be happy. If you get married tomorrow I'll know that you're only doing it because it's the right thing to do, because that's what you do. And I know that you'll do the right thing no matter what. Even if it hurts you or me. But I know you'll listen to your heart as well."

Ianto couldn't see, her eyes had filled with tears and her body was shaking.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jack got up, walked over to her and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." Jack breathed across her lips before kissing her gently on them.

"Please say yes."

"_Yes_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Baby Moon's Gift  
**Author:** Bry-Jack  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Rating:**15

**Characters: **Ianto, Jack, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Ianto's Family And Some OC's And Surprise Guests.

**Pairing: **Ianto/Jack and Ianto/OMC

**Summary: **Baby Moon Changed Everything.

**SPOILERS:** All Of Torchwood

**Word Count: **4,861 Words

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money made…….

**Beta'd:** Beta'd by my best friend Jo and ravenelfwitch.

**Notes:** I don't think many people will like this, but it was any evil bunny that had to be written or it wouldn't go away. Don't like? Don't comment……I also know knowing nothing about weddings and most of the stuff a got of the web and most sites weren't good so...I'm writing the third chapter of Secrets, Lies And The Truth right now so that will be posted soon as well…….Thank You

**_For the Sex scene at the begging of this chapter go to my homepage..._**

The Next Morning

Ianto woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Sitting up and looking around sadly she noticed that she was alone.

Feeling the tears in her eyes she got up, pulled on her white lace panties and dressing gown and walked to the door, only to see her mam, aunt, her sister and Tosh.

They where all carrying dress and bags full of things to get her and themselves ready for the wedding.

'_Oh god._'

"Aren't you soooooo happy and excited about getting married today?" Her mam asked as she, Aylwen, Lowri and Mair rushed in, putting things in the bedroom and on the sofa as well as taking food out in the kitchen.

"Ianto what's wrong?" Tosh asked as Ianto shut the door, noticing her tear filled eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Tosh. Jack and I……Jack and I made love last night and he said 'I love you' and I said it back. All he wants is for me to be happy and for my first time to be special, something to be remembered. Tosh, I'm marrying a man I don't love and leaving the one I do" Ianto whispered, watching her family setting up the rooms so people could wash, do hair and make-up and get their dress on.

"I'm throwing my life away so my family is happy"

"Oh Ianto!"

"Ianto, sweetie time to get ready." Aylwen called in Ianto's bathroom.

"The show must go on." Ianto whispered putting on a big smile,

"Coming aunt Aylwen"

Walking into her bathroom she saw that her aunt set up wax strips for both under arms and legs.

"Well sit down then."

Moving slowly to the seat Ianto sat down.

"Put your legs up here."

Ianto put her legs on the sized of the bath and her aunt put the wax strip on.

Twenty minutes later

With all the hair removed from her legs, underarm and private area, Ianto walked out rather uncomfortably back into her bedroom. She picked up two towels before going back into the bathroom so she could have a shower.

After her shower she dried her body and hair before slipping on her dressing gown again and walking out. When she arrived in the sitting area she saw that everyone else had their make-up done and had started on their hair.

"Ianto, come here and get your make-up done." Lowri called, having both her hair and make-up finished.

Shuffling over to her sister she sat in front of Lowri who picked up the make-up brush and the small pots of gold eye shadow and blusher and a tub of gold lipstick.

While she had light gold her bridesmaids had light bronze which matched their dress.

As Lowir started to apply Ianto's make-up, she let her thoughts turn back to her big problem which was slowly was getting bigger and bigger.

'_Why haven't I told them that there isn't going to be a wedding….that I love someone else…….that I love Jack…. I have to tell them. ……I'll tell thru……._'

"Ianto, your dad and I are soooo very happy that you're getting married to Wynn. And I know that Wynn and his family are over the moon about you and him getting married. You two make a beautiful couple." Ianto's mam said before snapping a photo of Ianto and Lowri.

'_Oh that's why I haven't said there's no wedding…..coz it would brake my mam's and tad's heart….__but instead of breaking theirs I'll be breaking mine and Jack's forever._'

"Thanks mam." Ianto whispered trying to stop the tears coming.

After spending almost an hour doing her make-up and hair, she'd dragged Tosh into her bedroom for a private talk. Ianto scanned over Tosh's fitted bridesmaid's dress and bronze make-up, thinking how glamorous it made her look. She turned away as she pulled up her white and blue lace suspender belt which had g-string attached.

"Tosh?"

"Yeah?"

"You think everything's going to be ok?" Ianto whispered, pulling a white stocking.

"I don't know, Ianto. I really don't know. But I hope it will be for your and Jack's sake."

Ianto pulled on her other white stocking then pulled them up before attaching them to the suspender belt.

Tosh picked up Ianto's wedding dress and walked over to her. Ianto looked at Tosh and the dress before sighing and putting up her arm so to slip it on.

Once the dress was pulled over her head she looked in the mirror.

'_Jack was right… I do look beautiful… but I'm not marrying the right man._'

Ianto looked at Tosh when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful," She whispered, "I'll go and get your aunt, she can make sure that you're in your dress right."

When Tosh had walked out the room Ianto slipped on her gold high heel shoes.

"Ianto! Oh my, don't you look pretty." Aylwen called as she walked up to Ianto, pulling her up straight.

"Right then, lets get you in this properly."

Fifteen minutes later Ianto was fitted in her dress and was being handed a big bouquet of white and gold flowers while her bridesmaid were getting smaller white and bronze ones.

After making sure everyone had the right flowers, Ianto's mam started taking photos of everyone, one with Ianto and ones of Ianto by herself, which meant that everyone wanted to have their own photos of Ianto. At Eleven thirty Ianto's dad and brother Dewydd walked in using the key Ianto had giving her parents, which meant that the car was there to take them to the church.

Tosh and Ianto's dad helped her keep the hem of her dress from trailing on the ground, so as not to get it dirty. As they walked to the cars she saw James Brown walking towards them, only stopping when he was directly in front of her.

"Good luck and I hope you've made the right decision, the one that will make you happy 'coz you deserve." He whispered so that only she could hear before kissing her on the cheek and walking off.

"Who was that, dear?" Asked Carwyn.

"A good friend." Ianto smiled softly, remembering the talk that the two of them had.

"Right girls, you in this car with me, Aylwen and Dewydd, Ianto and Eres in that one." Carwyn said, helping Ianto and Tosh get Ianto in to the car.

Once Ianto and her tad was in the car, the one with Aylwen, Carwyn, Lowri, Mair, Dewydd and Tosh pulled on to the road, waiting a few minutes Ianto's car pulled out as well.

It was the longest car journey that Ianto had been made to endure, but in reality it was only fifteen minutes.

The car pulled up at the side of the road near the church. Everyone helped Ianto out of the car and up the steps into the church.

Once in the church Ianto was pulled into a room until it was time to walk down the aisle. Only Tosh, Ianto and Eres stayed in the room as everyone had something to do. They sat there until it was noon, the time Ianto would walk down the aisle. Walking out the room with her tad and Tosh, she saw her sister waiting for her.

Lowri, Mair and Tosh sorted out which order they were going in between themselves. Lowri and Mair talked in low voice about how the church looked stunning.

Ianto waited at the front of the church by the big wooden door, her dad by her side as her bridesmaids began to line up in waiting.

'_Oh god, what I am I doing?!_'

As Ianto looked shakily at the church door the music started.

"It's time, love." Eres said, taking her arm and waiting a few seconds before leading her down the aisle.

Looking at all the people from both her and Wynn's family made her feel sick, knowing that this was going to end badly for someone, she just prayed that it wasn't her.

'_The fairy tale ending, big wedding, smiling faces….. This is a lie…A big beautiful lie…._'

Ianto, Wynn, and Eres where now standing in front of the minister, who said a prayer.

"God is love, and those who live in love live in God

and God lives in them…."

The minister's voice washed over Ianto as she stole a glance at Wynn who had a big smile on his face, it showed all his teeth -she cringed- teeth which were every so slightly yellow and squint… unlike Jack's.

"…..willing minds;

through Jesus Christ our Lord Amen."

The minister said, looking at Ianto and Wynn with a small smile.

"We have come together in the presence of God, to

witness the marriage of Wynn and Ianto, to ask his blessing on

them, and to share in their joy…."

Ianto let her mind wander. Looking at the floor, she saw that the sun hitting the stain glass windows, making rainbows of all colours pour onto floor and her dress. It was now coated with an ugly brown colour which matched the horrible gown the minister was wearing.

"….shall be united in that

love as Christ is united with his Church."

The minister paused.

"Marriage is given, that husband and wife may comfort and

help each other, living faithfully together in need and in plenty,

in sorrow and in joy…."

Ianto, feeling the tears slowly rise, let her eyes shut.

'_Please stop, just...__**stop**__…..I don't love him….Please…_'

Opening them again, she saw Tosh was watching with a sad teary smile. Giving one back, Ianto drew her heavy gaze back at the minister.

"….ey may fulfil his purpose

for the whole of their earthly life together."

The minister scanned over the congregation,

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a

reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare

it now."

Looking back at Wynn and Ianto, the minister continued his slow torture, a inquiring tone niggling into his voice.

"The vows you are about to take are to be made in the

presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets

of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why

you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now."

Turning to Wynn the minister said,

"Wynn, will you take Ianto to be your wife?

Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her,

and, forsaking all others,

be faithful to her as long as you both shall live"

Wynn smiled and said lovingly,

"I do."

Turning to Ianto the minister said,

"Ianto, will you take Wynn to be your husband?

Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him,

and, forsaking all others,

be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I…I.I do."

Smiling again, the minister raised his head to the roof and drawled,

"Let us pray

God our Father,

'_What am I doing?!…I can't really be throwing my life away….But I... I am.. Oh my God I really__** am!**_**'**

Ianto felt her tad squeeze her hand, she knew that it meant he was going to let go soon. She squeezed back, knowing if she didn't he would worry that something was wrong, which it was, something was severely_ wrong._

Spirit, one God, now and for ever. Amen."

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

Ianto's dad stepped forward "I do."

The Minister led the man over, took Ianto's hand from her tad's and joined it with Wynn's.

Wynn then said,

"I, Wynn, take you, Ianto,

to be my wife,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better or worse,

for richer or poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

forsaking all others,

till death us do part."

Wynn grinned.

Ianto could feel her heart booming wildly in her chest, a lump began to form in her throat... she almost hoped she'd faint, anything to get out of finishing this ceremony.

"I, Ianto, take you, Wynn,

to be my husband,

to have and to hold

from this day forward;

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

for….. forsaking all others,

till death us do part"

"The rings, please." The minister spoke quietly to Mark -Wynn's best man- who pulled the rings out of his trouser pocket and handed them over to the Minister. After receiving the rings, the decrepit clergyman began yet another prayer.

"Heavenly Fath…."

Ianto suddenly began to panic, a cold sweat running down her spine as she realized

'_Oh god…this is it…just the rings and then…then it's finished….it's over... over for every-_'

The climax of the speech stunned the thoughts from her head.

"……Christ our Lord."

She stared and blinked haphazardly as Wynn took the ring from the Minister's withered hand. In some deranged slow motion, she watched Wynn place the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand and -holding it there- say in a jaunty sort of voice.

"Ianto, I give you this ring

as a sign of our marriage.

With my body I honour you,

all that I am I give to you,

and all that I have I share with you,

within the love of God,

Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

Ianto looked at the ring on her finger and then at the man, who put it there. Looking at his smiling face before looking at Lowri, Ianto took a deep breath before ripping the ring off and dropping it to the floor. With the room in shock Ianto pick up the hem of her dress before running down the aisle.

"**I'M SORRY WYNN!**"

"**IANTO!**" Carwyn and Eres shouted.

Tosh gaped at Owen, who grinned back before getting up from his seat and holding out his hand. Tosh grinned back before placing hers in his, feeling him squeeze slightly before both of them took after Ianto.

Pulling open the doors of the church Ianto ran out of them before running down the tall steps that lead to the church, stopping at the bottom of them she looked up at the door to see Wynn, who'd ran after her and -from the looks of it- wasn't going to stop until he got answers.

Taking off at a run again, Ianto headed across the paved ground towards the road, there she could use the traffic lights to get across the road and hopefully get lost in the large throngs of people shopping, buying and having lunch.

Just as she got to the road the lights went red, letting people cross the road. As she run across the road -being followed by at least ten people calling out to her- she got funny looks from various drivers and their passengers. Weaving though the mass of people, she realized that she didn't have any real place to go or any time for a plan.

Ahead of her she could see a group of teenage girls, they were all pointing in the direction that she was running, whispering and giggling and in some cases blushing. It was only when she was near the girls could she see what they were looking at. Gasping in surprise, she stopped running, not believing her eyes. It couldn't be… but it was.

It was Jack.

He too was running. Running towards her.

"**IANTO!**" He shouted, seeing her standing a few feet away from him.

The girls turned to look at Ianto before turning so they could see the drama as it unrolled in front of them.

Ianto and Jack ran until them met right in front of the girls. Stopping, Jack ran his right hand down her cheek to her neck as he slipped his left arm around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered over her lips kissing her.

As the kiss grew from gentle to passionate, she slipped her arms around his neck.

Breaking apart, she whispered back;

"I love you too."

Too wrapped up in each other, Ianto and Jack failed to notice Wynn and the other people from the church catch up with Ianto.

"_**IANTO!**__ What the hell is going on? Who's this guy?!_" Wynn shouted, causing Ianto and Jack to jump and turn in shock.

"Oh god…"

"Ianto, love? Who's this? Why did you run away?" Ianto's mam said, coming to stand next to Wynn.

"I..I..I ran because I love this man right here." Ianto paused, glancing worriedly at Jack who give her a small smile then back to her mam, dad, Lowri, Mair, Dewydd and Wynn's gob-smacked parent's …not to mention Wynn himself, who was shaking in what could either be anger or despair.

"I love Jack… and I couldn't marry Wynn knowing that I would be unhappy for the rest of my life with him, when… when I could be happy with Jack. I'm so so sorry Wynn, but I can't do it."

"Then why come to the church? Why not call the whole thing off before our wedding day?"

"Because everyone was happy. _**EVERYONE!**_ I had to choose between my family's expectations or my own happiness! I choose my families' feelings over mine! I thought I could marry you and leave everything I feel for Jack behind me, but…" She looked down "You're right, I should've called the wedding off earlier, not wait until the giving of the rings to do a runner… but I thought… I could do it." She shook her head, her styled hair coming undone and falling around her face. "I don't know why I thought I could do that to you or me. My friends warned me not to, that someone -most likely me- would end up getting hurt… Owen said that if I ever got pregnant -and that was a big _**IF**_- it would most likely never be good for me or the child… we all knew that one of the reasons for the arranged marriage is so our families could carry on."

Ianto could see that everyone -even Jack- looked shocked, but Ianto suspected Jack was shaken because at the time, they'd had unprotected sex without a second thought.

Owen had phoned her yesterday after dropping Tosh back at the hub, telling her it was unlikely that she would be able to conceive, and if she did become pregnant and carry it for the full nine months, she and/or the baby would most likely die or acquire disabilities for rest of their lives. It may have sounded cruel, but Owen was only trying to warn her.

Heulgn Archer Wynn's mam took a step forwards, putting her hand on Wynn's arm.

"Come on, dear…lets go home."

Ianto watched Wynn and his family walk away, leaving the street far emptier with only Ianto, Jack, Owen and Tosh as well as her family who seemed torn between sidling away and watching them, still in shock.

Ianto's mam looked at her with big teary eyes before shaking her head and walking off back towards the church.

"**MAM!**" Ianto shouted, jerking forwards only to be stopped by her dad, who put an arm around her waist, shaking his head and whispering quietly:

"We'll talk about this later… when your Mam's calmed down"

Kissing her on the cheek, he too walked away to comfort her mam, Lowri, Mair, Dewydd and Aunt Aylwen following in tow.

Ianto, Jack, Tosh and Owen were the only ones left.

Jack slipped of his coat off and wrapped it around Ianto before leading her down the street, Tosh and Owen following at a distance.

Hours Later

Ianto was once again standing in front of the window wearing some black silk Pyjamas, but this time she was watching the sun slowly hiding behind the tall buildings, making the sky go from pinks, purples and oranges to blues and greens just before it turned a dark blue almost black.

A pair of arms slipped around her, pulling her back to lean against a bare chest. Jack kissed the top of her head before resting his chin atop her head.

They stood there, watching the light from the city shine and sparkle from across the water in the dark night.

Jack turned Ianto in his arms until she faced him. Kissing her on the forehead then eyelids across her cheeks and stopping just a breath away from her lips Jack breathlessly whispered;

"I love you."

He kissed her lips.

Breaking apart they pressed their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you too."

Looking into her eyes Jack kissed her again.

"They'll come 'round, sooner or later, they'll come 'round."

Looking at Jack, Ianto smiled before laying her head down on his shoulder, kissing his neck with butterfly kisses.

"You looked beautiful in that dress…"

Ianto smiled against his neck.

"Mmm…Thank you."

Pulling away from Ianto, Jack looked down at their joined hands before looking into her big blue eyes. Jack moved his head closer, stopping only a breath away from her lips he whispered softly;

"Will you marry me?"

Kissing Jack, Ianto breathed back;

"_Yes_."

A young woman was standing in the middle of a garden outside a block of apartments. She was waiting for someone. Just as she was about to go, the door opened and out came James Brown.

James jogged up to the woman, grinning and with a certain spring in his step as they started off down the street together.

"Sooo, what have _you_ been doing over the last few days then, here, in Cardiff, when you could've been with me in London?" She asked, as she stopped in the doorway, looking at the man.

The man smiled.

"I told you, I was helping some friends. Now let's go to the 91st century, I have to go and see a 'Doctor Harkness' about babies."

The woman looked at him with big eyes, her mouth open wide, letting him slip by her.

"COME ON MARTHA!"

Closing her mouth, Martha walked in and shut the door.

The blue police box slowly started to disappear with unforgettable sound until it was gone.


End file.
